divine_planesfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Energy
Soul Energy is the building block of the multiverse and the most basic state of existence; resulting in the formation of energy, matter, or space/time. There are two states in which soul energy occurs: stable and pure. Occurring States Stable (resting) State When soul manifests as a higher form (i.e energy, matter, space/time) it is stable. No change will occur unless influenced by inherent properties, such as the passage of time or molecular half-life. The majority of the multiverse is composed of stable soul energy. States of Rest *Spacetime is the most primal state of rest. It manifests as the physical and temporal barriers forming the knowable multiverse, gravitational forces, and time. Morthal and the Lord of Souls are examples of sentience on this level of existence. *Energy is the second most advanced state of rest. Kinetic, potential, chemical, electric, magnetic, heat, and other energies fall beneath this classification. All forms of energy have invariant mass and thus some element of physicality. Examples of sentience at this level includes spiritkin, divines, and elemental dragons. *Matter is the third and most advanced state of rest. Matter is a poorly classified state, sharing invariant mass with energy. In addition to mass it holds a property of physical solidity and tangibility. Examples of material sentience include avudar, hob, torg, and countless others. Despite their material state, the consciousness of mortals is composed of energy and housed in a biological nervous system. This energy is freed upon death and manipulated by Morthal, creating spiritkin. Pure State When soul does not manifest in a stable state of rest, it is pure. Pure soul is not naturally occurring and highly entropic; assimilating soul energy in a state of rest and further increasing the rate of molecular and quantum decay in the area. Pure soul is produced by the use of arcane manipulation, Divine presence, and other quantum anomalies. SIAR is currently attempting to calculate the fast approaching end of all existence. Measurement Soul is measured in metric units refered to as animu. One animu is equal to the average amount of soul energy found in a cubic meter of existence. This was found by dividing the spacial and temporal volume of space-time by the mass of its contents added to the amount of pure soul in existenceThe concept and calculation of animu is published by Chrona, divine of time and knowledge. For modern endeavors, her animu metric has proven accurate.. It is not known whether pure soul actually resides within space-time boundries, forcing it to be used a independent variable. The actual measure of animu is immutable. Changing the state of soul does not alter the average; nor can it be created nor destroyed. Metric notation: Mar to the power of urMetric notation uses standard Gol mathematics, a base 12 system. Show/Hide table Show/Hide table Stability Ratio Each state of rest has a ratio of (stable to pure) soul energy that can be tolerated before near instantaneous decay.SIAR is not responsible for terroristic vapourization or other acts of arcane violence that may result from this publication. 1 Kilogram of matter can safely contain 1 centimu of pure soul. 1 Megajoule of energy can safely contain 11 picomus of pure soul 1 Planar-specA planar-spec is a measurement of spacetime equal to 8.973e21km3 and 59 seconds. This is the distance traveled and time dilation produced by an electron traveling at 99.99% the speed of light for 1 second. of space/time can safely contain x? of pure soul. Footnotes